blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
EvoBlaze: Control Sequence/V1E11: Slumbering Embers/Transcript
[ Episode Details and Summary ] Note from the author: Changed the style to more of a transcript. The detail and all is still there, but its easier to write it this way. I'll likely revise the first 10 to be this way as well at some point in the future. Found no rest at all in the damn upper levels...running into the leaders of Red Thunder soon only attracted the attention of more. An attack on the city was all people were talking of, and things went from bad to worse when a girl named Valetha showed up and tried to get me to go with her, yeah that worked great for her. She ran off though when Sylar showed up afterward...opening my eyes to something I don't think I wanted to think would come back into things. What the hell else is gonna happen? "Blue Faith" :Lies that cover our hearts and minds :Nothing but hell hidden in this paradise :Control we can't see, the invisible eye that guides our choices :Should we exist in such a world :Where has our purpose gone? :Why does fate make us suffer? :Life is nothing in a world of unending death and suffering waiting to end itself :War and damnation, lies and false truths our souls desire release :But what light can we see in one so dark :Holding all hatred and sorrow :What do you seek but destruction :Lost your ways, the truth is cruel and leads you to hold the thread of fate in this world :Do you still believe in what you fight for, the faith of the deep blue :Its what leads to the truth and guides your hand :tests your resolve to soar on wings stained in black sin :Can you break through and reach for that light hidden in darkness :We must show there's a way of living beyond their truth and their lies :There's power is in all our hands, we must be the change we all wish for :Restore what we've been robbed of by their corrupt sanctions :Powers of destruction that promises to free our world, but will it free our souls? :Soar now on darkness, prevail over fear :Only through hell and the ends of despair :Will we find blue faith and reclaim freedom :We can not rely on gods or fate :We write our own destiny with our choice :Everything never as it seems, our souls soar now on broken wings to promised destruction :To find our blue light in this hell, I believed in this path Episode 11: Slumbering Embers ---- "Kagusutchi, December 23rd 11:34pm " "Upper levels, outside an inn" Reiga and Akari both relaxed quietly outside of a room the two decided to stay in for the night. Sitting calmed and enjoying the night's cool breeze, Reiga had been reflecting upon the events between Nex and the Brigadier. Everything unfolding at a pace he couldn't keep up with. Akari meanwhile, seemed to be fixated on a flower sticking out from the ground. Akari: '(''Sitting on the ground, bent over as her eyes focus on the small indigo flower's petals) Its pretty... '''Reiga: (Turns his head to look at Akari) "Hmm?" (As he sees her, his face warms into a smile) "Wow, a flower. You don't see many growing this close to the city..." Akari: Mhm... (continues staring at the flower with a child's smile of joy) What would Reiga say to her, to see her so happy like that forced even the deepest of concerns to melt away for the time being. Akari: (Still looking at the flower) "Reiga...I enjoy time." Reiga: (Looks at her again as he approaches, with a slightly puzzled expression) ...Time? Akari: Time...with you. (turns her gaze down slightly with a small frown of concern) When Valetha hurt you, I was scared. But then, when she was mean to me, you... (Looks up at Reiga with a glint of strong resolve in her eyes) well...you defended me...and, you've helped me learn...alot. I want to learn more, with you. Reiga: I...enjoy time with you too, you're a great friend Akari. I'd never let anyone hurt you, even in all this, I want you to try and keep your humanity. (Grins as he rubs his neck and looks away for a moment) "...Hah...well, that's probably a bit much for you to grasp right now..." ???: (Approaches the group from a bit away, voice ringing of a certain annoyance) "Oh somebody shoot me...Lieutenant. What the hell are you doing." With another voice entering the mix, Reiga's eyes widen and he swiftly looks back to see the man walking toward them. The man steadily coming forward had silver eyes glimmering with a certain distaste as they bore a hole right into Reiga. Swallowing slight, Reiga returns a stern look toward his superior. Reiga: (Straightens as he turns completely to greet him, hiding a frown.) General...General Akuhei. Akuhei: (Stops in front of the two) Damn you're slow...but your voice rings of joy to see me. The twos expression clearly indicated that they didn't care for each other. Something about Akuhei, just sent a chill up the spine of those with even the most formidable wills and souls. Seeing Mysteria shoot him a look while she joined Akuhei's side, however straightened out his attitude right away, and he dips his head almost submissively. Reiga: I just--... Akuhei: And...you... (Flashes a look at Akari who returned to gazing at the flower, completely uncaring of the fact he was there)Type 4 Delta, playing with flowers are we? (Approaches her intently, passing Reiga, he snatches her from the ground, returning her to her feet and spinning her around to face him) Akari: (eyes widen with a sudden shock) ...S-sir? Reiga gains a strong, yet rare look of anger and tries to step in, only to feel himself kept from moving forward by a hand. Mysteria: (Shakes her head with a firm gaze) Dammit, Reiga, you're going to get into trouble, just leave him be. The General wont do anything out of line, I'm sure of it. Akuhei: '(''Offscreen with Akari) Do you remember what Lukain asked you to do...? 'Akari: '(''shakily replies) ''Yes... I do. '''Reiga: But... (looks at Mysteria, before he returned to watching with clenched teeth) '' '''Akuhei:' Then, why... haven't you done it? Akari: I haven't...been able to... Akuhei: (Scene shifts to him and Akari) ..."haven't been able to"--? ... Akuhei pauses as he releases a swarming chain of the Nex Exitium Leviathan around his arm and directs its unholy tip right at her throat, his voice lowering to a sinister vibe as a stunned Akari closes her eyes. Akuhei:'' ''Maybe a different model, then...can do better then you? Because...I'm not exactly afraid to end you here, seeing that it really wouldn't make a difference. Not like we can't just make another one of you. Type 4's are so...heheh...disposable. Akari: ...I... Akuhei: (Grins devilishly) ''Then again...you are one of my favorite types... (''allows the weapon to cut her throat, just slightly) ...to make squirm. How's the world around you, what's war like for you? Reiga: (offscreen, growling slightly) Akari makes a quiet sound as she looks down at the flower as though a form of escape, hiding her stare from Akuhei's eyes. The man takes swift notice of her attention shift and follows her gaze to the small indigo flower. Akuhei: (Takes the flower into his hands as he twirls it a bit in front of her, mockingly) You like the flower? Do you? huh? Akari: Y-yes... Reiga: Leave her alone. (Growling the reply, he steps forward past Mysteria, who shakes her head) What's the point of this General? Akuhei radiates a deep black dark energy through his fingers, and like a snake does it coil around the flower, draining it of its pigment as it slowly disintegrates before her eyes. Its life robbed before it could truly begin, Akari makes a solemn face as she witnessed its death. Akuhei: '(''Crunches the flower inside of his hand for Akari to witness) My point...do you not know what an AIP is...? Its a weapon in a sack of artificial meat. (Looks back at Reiga with an offsetting smirk) They have free will, sure, hell they grow into their own personality even, smart and strong as hell to, but come on. (Tosses the flakes of the dead plant sideways with a chuckle) They don't need to waste their time on stupid shit like flowers. That's not what they're for. '''Reiga: (Counters strongly) ...They're not "for" anything, they're people. They get to choose what they do with their lives. Akuhei: 'You call em people...I call em tools of war. (''Shrugs outward, keeping his smile) I mean that WAS what they were for in the Third War of Armagus...alot like, well, other created "people"? Heheh...anyway, Lieutenant...you should be more concerned with your own problems. 'Reiga: '''Concerned with my own-- (''Pauses as he catches Akuhei's words, scrunching his brow) wait, what do you mean other created people? I thought the primefields were the only ones. '''Mysteria: (Adds in, looking at Akuhei as well) That's what I believed as well. Akuhei: (Looks at the two in sequence, gives off a uninterested sigh and retracts his chain) Don't take me word for word, not like I was there. ...But...war tends to birth new discoveries, the Third War of Armagus was no exception. That led to unseen power, (gestures out with a hand with disinterest) which leads to desperation, desperation leads to mistakes for those unprepared to face the consequences. Not that I'd give a shit about it. Reiga: ... Akuhei: (Shakes his head) Getting me off topic you little idiot. I've heard jackshit but disappointing reports concerning your performance here so far. (Looks back at Reiga with a firm stare) If you don't pull your damn act together I'll have to give your father quite the nasty little review. Reiga: (surprised by his response) W-what? Sir...What have I been doing wrong exactly? I've done nothing except-- Akuhei: (waggles his hand at him and cocks his head) Ah ah don't lie now. You've one, failed to stop the one who attacked earlier and resulted in a panic our forces then had to quell...and two...you let Nex walk away. Reiga: (tries to explain, stumbling on his explanation with Akuhei nearing, he backs away slightly) I...made attempt to but she was strong, and Nex he-- Akuhei: ''(Continues stalking forth, pushing him back, until Reiga presses against the wall of the inn)'' '''No...if you tried to stop her, you would have pursued. Did you bother to do that much? Again, no. '''Reiga: (In a corner, looks at him with attempted assertiveness) You...she wasn't someone who any of our forces could of fought! They would have been slaughtered! And I-- Akuhei grins as he listens to him, releases the chain once more, and its serpentine body becomes a crude blade. The sheer look and intimidation factor from his eyes quiets the prematurely malcontent Reiga instantly. Mysteria: (Concerned she moves a bit forward with her hand out, but Akuhei doesn't budge) General...! Akuhei: 'Now you don't like me. I don't like you. That's...obvious. as hell. The others might let you get away with bloody murder because you're "valuable" but to me? (''Looks at him with narrowed eyes of malevolence) You're not worth the trouble it is to keep you around... Reiga opens his mouth, and blade sticks up against his throat and breaks the skin just slightly, catching blood on its edge causing his eyes to go small and he falls silent. 'Akuhei: '(Speaks venomously as he snares Reiga by the collar, returning the blade to his side) Step out of line again with me, and your father's scolding will be the least of your worries. (Pulls a shocked Reiga in close) I'll be more than happy to wrench what makes you so special out along with everything else in that pile of incompetence, flesh and bone. And between you and me... (whispers into his ear) killing and consuming you sounds pleasurable as fuck. 'Reiga: '(Eyes widening at the last words he has a ghastly look across his face)...urgh—W-what? '''Akuhei: (moves his head back and grins at his response) Just so there's no misunderstandings, eh Lieutenant? Really I should just toss you back to him for being so damn impudent you little shit. Make yourself useful and go do your damn missions so I don't have to mop up your mess afterwards. (Tosses him to the ground with force) Still half in shock, Reiga doesn't even notice he's facedown next, but growls on impact. Akari, and Mysteria both remain quiet in the presence of their superior, even though Reiga had just endured a painful reminder of why they didn't disobey them. Simply for speaking a word against him, he was left to eat the dirt. Reiga: (Spits out a clot of dirt and glares at him) Pgh...some protector you are..."Underworld Serpent" ... Akuhei: 'Prote—Ahaa...heehaeah...aahahahaahaa! (''Looks at him with a blank stare after his laugh ends) ...me? Only in title idiot... (Turns away and begins to walk off, looking at Akari) Delta...keep him in line. Don't forget what Lukain told you either. 'Akari: '...Yes sir... (''Looks at Reiga sadly) '' With that said, Akuhei silently leaves the group, taking interest in other matters. Reiga, coughs out a clot of dirt and blood as the pressure which swelled in his body on impact releases itself. Pressing himself up and off the ground, he sighs before turning his attention to Mysteria. '''Mysteria: ...Reiga...you should of known better than that. (Shakes her head as she sighs and places a hand on her hip) You've always been so wayward. I never could understand why...it only gets you into trouble. Reiga: ...How can I not be with a damned General like him. How the hell is he even General of anything aside demonic assholes. How's the world ever supposed to become peaceful with him around. Akari couldn't help but smirk at the comment, however Mysteria simply shakes her head again at his childish remark. Mysteria: Reiga. (Gives a firm leer and raises her voice over his) This is war, you need to grow up! This isn't the time for naivety! (Lowers her tone and sighs seeing his eyes go down) People die if we don't perform our jobs. I've been going day and night looking for Nex, I wont rest until I catch up to him. That is what you should be doing. When people like him are dealt with, then that's when we'll have peace, and no sooner... Reiga: '...I was just...its just I'm not trying to cause more conflict I just want things to-- (''Tries to futily gather his words and then looks at her with a small smile) ...remember when we were in the academy? Only a few years prior to our deployment in this? The scene shifts to show an only slightly younger Reiga as he wandered around the academy, unsure of where to go. He was always compared to his father, others often ridiculing the young man for it evident by the other silouhetts around him prodding him. Even so, the younger Reiga didn't let the world get to him, he simply had a hand out, manipulating a feint blue light freely. '''Reiga: (offscreen) I could never measure up to my father in their eyes at first. You came up to me that day...when my father put me into the program. A violet haired girl who was adored by her peers, leaves the crowd and approaches the lonely Reiga. Extending her hand to him, he raises his head and looks at her seeing a chance with her to begin his academy life right. Mysteria: (Offscreen) ...Of course I do Reiga, but... The younger Reiga takes combat lessons with the violet haired girl who practiced with him, knocking him down several times in every style of fighting, however the young man simply sprang up to his feet and jumped right back in with a laugh. He able to laugh and enjoy everything in life. Time flies by as they continued to practice, soon earning the respect of the entire academy, but...he never did enjoy fighting despite his potential. Mysteria, approached him one final time and handed him a charm which swirled like an azure ocean trapped in a spherical body. Saying it belonged to her family, and one day, she wanted her to present it to them alongside her as a binding of their friendship, and, possibly more. Reiga: (Looks at her, holding the same charm) I aspired to be just like you, but still wanted to retain my humanity...war makes us cold uncaring machines. So, even though you call it naive I wanted to try and express my point to others...(nervously speaks) but I was thinking, after this is all done, we could go to your family. Mysteria: (Surprised by his words, her eyes meet his) Reiga...you're a strong warrior, you have power to lead the NOS into a new era. Everyone has said that. That's the kind of man I respect, one who fights for his people, who isn't afraid to do what needs to be done. (Her expression slowly dips into a frown) But I can't respect a child who still holds onto dreams...it wont save the world. Reiga seemed hurt by the comment, evident by his eyes. Reiga: ...What...? I'm not...you only respect me for my power...? Akari: (Watching the two with a saddened face) ... Mysteria: Reiga...I respect the man that I know you can be. Not how you are now. Your father would be ashamed. I wouldn't bring you to my parents, I can't, they'd be dishonored by your behavior. (Takes the charm from his hand, and walks across his path and past him quietly) A shocked and disheartened Reiga can't find words and simply holds his heads down for a moment, uttering not a single word. Mysteria: When you grow up, then I'll give it back. Until then I need to focus on my missions, and so should you. Good luck Reiga. With her exit, Reiga's shoulders slump as he looks at his empty hand which previously held that blue charm. The two, had been friends for only a fraction of the time she'd been in the NOS, but he felt as though this was wedging in between that friendship. Reiga hardens his stare as a resolve burns within. Reiga: '...Maybe I have been naive...I did just let Nex walk away, I didn't even try to stop him. I felt intimidated by him. If I didn't do that, then maybe the General would have crushed me to the floor like that... (Closes his eyes and exhales a heavy sigh) '''Reiga: '...Then Akari, we're going to do our missions, and we're going to do them right. I can't expect anyone to take me seriously until I step up to my own plate. Akari nods, however she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sorrow. Naivety was something she loved about Reiga, but it seemed like he was willing to throw it away for his friendship with Mysteria for now, which she felt unfair, however she remained silent as the night set in and the two settled into eventual rest within the building's rooms. 'Akari: '(to herself) You...really care about her... ---- '''"Kagusutchi, December 24th 7:34am " "Upper levels, within a warehouse" Meanwhile, back at the warehouse the two Nex and Myri decided to make their resting spot for the night, a pained Nex finds no peaceful rest towards the hours of the early morning. His companion sleeps soundly, while he tosses and turns violently as though he were trapped in a nightmare. Nex: (Shudders slightly as his chest heaves): Ga...ah...grgh... Myri: '(''wakes up quietly, turning her body over as she picks herself off the ground hearing the sounding struggle from Nex): Mmm...huh? Nex? '''Nex: (Continues to groan and moan) Gaha...a...gh...dark...too dark... Myri: (confused, she climbs up the metal crate to see him, sitting infront of him, looking at him somewhat concerned) ...Dark...? Nex...Nex hey... (extends a hand to him) Nex: '(''Eyes shoot open as he grasps the locket around his neck, the locket glimmering a strong blue light, which enshrouds him, pulsing, slowly as he pants heavily) ...haah...agh...damn... (l''ight vanishing, he looks at Myri and scowls, grabs her arm, and sneers'') Don't. Touch me. what the hell are you doing? (releases her) '''Myri: (Retracts her hand and looks down both saddened and surprised) ...I just, didn't know if you were okay or not...you seemed to be struggling...were you dreaming...? Nex: (Looks down at the azure locket, cupped in his hands, its blue surface reflecting his somber angered look) ...Something like that... Myri: (Looks at him curiously) Well...what was it...? You really seemed to be scared. Nex: Tch...nothing really scares me anymore. Its not a dream, its more...a memory. (Closes his eyes slightly) ...One I was helpless to do anything in, one of the...three times I was in that kind of scenario where fear was reality. Myri: '(To herself) He's actually talking to me...is it because he just woke up? ...Is he a morning person? ...then again he did snap at me for trying to "touch" him. (''tilts her head as she processes it all) Oh...I, really never would have guessed, I mean you seem like such a rock, impossible to even budge. And, what about that? (Gestures with her hand at the locket within Nex's hands) The Locket. Was it part of your dream? '''Nex: (rolls his eyes as he looks at her) ...You're not gonna shut up till I tell you something are you...I can tell you're prying me for info moron. Myri: (Nervously rubs her head and laughs) Oh you could? (stops laughing as she notices Nex's expression of annoyance) Ahaa...ha...um... (puts her hands to her side and fiddles with the floor) Nex: ...(Sighs as he holds the locket up to his gaze and hers) Then shut up and listen. The place I recall was almost always quiet...peaceful. Was what I'd call my first home. Apparently I knew someone there, and I don't know how long I was there...but... Slowly he recalls a memory in the dream, his eyes focusing deeply onto the locket's surface. Myri comes to attention immediately, and listens intently as she sits hands to her sides, a scene painting itself in Nex's focused eyes. Rather than Myri, a younger Nex sits next to a girl obscured in shadow. The one who he heard speaking to him earlier, a locket in her hands, the same which Nex wore today. It glimmered with a feint light blue, pulsing aura. They exchanged smiles at each other, probably one of the few times in Nex's life he did smile. Nex: (Offscreen, explaining in a remorseful tone lined with anger) Its the only real memory I really have that I know I can count on. A darkness shrouded the distance the two looked toward from a room. Younger Nex: Damn. There's more...they're breaking in past the boundaries. (scowls as he opens a shell) I thought they were protecting us...fine, I'll just— A hand reaches out to him and snatches his arm. Younger Nex: (Looks at her confused) Huh? Hey, you okay? Girl: (Speaks, no words come) Younger Nex: (Turns his head to look at her to speak defiantly) What do you mean I can't? Girl: '(''Shakes her head and takes his hand moving them away as she takes the locket off her neck.) 'Nex: '(Offscreen) I was told by her, that I couldn't do anything to stop what would happen. She gave the locket to me. I said I'd return, with the locket as a memento to it... '''Myri: (Offscreen) So you DO care about someone...That's so-- Nex: '(''Sharply) ...Shut up and let me finish. (Continues after Myri gives a sigh) I don't exactly know anymore where that is, where I was, but I know its... '''Girl: (Extends her hands, holding the locket, and places it into his hands) Keep it...you'll need it... Nex: '(''Offscreen) I know its what drives me, the thought of going back, that's my hope. I took the locket from her when she asked me to, and...after that... The younger Nex's eyes look straight into hers, as he slowly takes it. The girl's face obscured by shadow, everything melts away into darkness within Nex's eyes, which close once more as he finishes. Myri quietly looks down at the locket and then back at his empty hard stare for a moment. Nex pushes himself to his feet, brings himself off the metal floor with a grunt, and walks past Myri who blinks. '''Myri: ...Wait, what happened after you took the locket...? (Looking forward as Nex moves away) Nex: (Lets the locket fall in front of him back to his chest) Nothing...doesn't matter. Get up, I'm leaving with, or without you, I have a place I want to go to see if I can learn anything. (walks quietly out of the warehouse) Myri: 'Huh? Hey, wait a second, don't just leave me like that...! (''Gets up, turns around in a hurry and c''hases after him'') Was, that during the time you knew the Brigadier, Siegfried? (Pants as she catches up to him, walking to his side) 'Nex: '(Keeps walking without pause) No. It was before I knew him, but even in that case, I still wish that I wasn't forced to leave. '''Myri: (Looks down in thought with a small frown while following him) ---- "Kagusutchi, December 24th 8:10am " "Upper levels, within the central city area" Within the central city area, sight of a recent attack, Komyo last seen in episode 8 is wandering the roads looking for her companion Serza who'd walked off on his own accord after a meeting with Reiga and Akari. Komyo: (Offscreen as the scene shows the city buildings and a passing transport, her yell soon piercing the air) Serrrrzzzaaa! A few people shoot her an assortment of looks, and the bright haired girl simply sighs. Komyo: (Heavy sigh as she looks at the ground, her arms to her side) Oh this is useless. Where did he go...? (Her radiant eyes look up again, scanning the area for her companion as she moves her white bangs) He just vanished...that's such a great partner... Komyo looks around past the gaggles before her, thoughts of the ones she cared about were all that kept her here to begin with. But Ayosei was in another part of the city, and her guardian was likely still busy as the time he left her. Heaving another sigh, she eases her way through as she comes to a halt seeing a man who seemed to be contemplating on things, tucked away by a ruined area from last night's assault. Azure colored hair brushed by the wind he didn't seem to be going anywhere in particular, gaze focused nowhere, deep in thought. Komyo: (To herself as she slides up against a wall, peering on occasion) ...Isn't that the man who Nex fought...? Perhaps the words said had hung over him harder then she thought, Komyo remains at a distance. Siegfried lets out deep sigh his mind was stuck in an endless loop, the meeting with Nex still clung deeply into his mind. The anger and sorrow pierced his every fiber, as he realized no matter what the events where fated to replay exactly the same. Siegfried: '(''To himself) Dammit why did things have to turn out this way...? Perhaps in his haste of joining the NOS he didn't quite plan to meet Nex at all, but the possibility of it wasn't far from his mind. Yet the fight they had kept repeating itself in his mind as if his mind could conjure a way to change the events, try this, try that, but alas he couldn't even come close the level power that Nex had achieved. Nex had even refused to fight, and turned the cold shoulder to their battle with nothing but brutal words as a parting favor. It stung, all Siegfried desired was for him to acknowledge him, but he wouldn't even do that. Though, to be fair, he always left, that never changed even as years passed...and he always did have habit of shrugging him off. No faith in him, not even a single measurable ounce. The Azure haired man had his reasons for joining the NOS, was it wrong? Was it right? That didn't matter, it was his choice—with that choice, he believed that Nex should have trusted it. Not being trusted was the worst part about it, yet why did he even care for Nex's approval why did he still feel like he needed to prove himself? Especially to someone that refused to acknowledge him, but this only helped to remind himself that he was still in a way a child. '''Siegfried: (Why the hell do I care what he thinks...? Why can't I just be trusted for once? My reasons for joining the NOS are genuine yet...) In some strange way he felt after meeting Nex maybe he was wrong for joining the NOS, but there were things that he needed to learn that couldn't be answered if he didn't join. His father's past, answers only they held because the NOS was there in the Third War of Armagus. But, Nex wouldn't understand him. Was it wrong of him to follow his own decisions only to have them judged by someone else? And how could Nex even have time to think on trusting him, behind all the rage. He didn't even get a chance to speak before Nex smashed him to a wall. Siegfried hadn't seen Nex that angered since the time he touched the azure locket when they were younger. Thinking on that twice... perhaps Nex was angrier then. Still, it was the only comparison he had, and both times he felt the sheer weight of an unbridled hatred. But Nex would always quell it. Didn't' make it any less of a startle. The word and emotion itself "Anger" was the key word in it all... While he himself felt anger and resentment towards how he was called out on it by Nex. He seemed to forget it was always him who showed the first sign of anger. He still felt the lingering feelings of fear he felt at both of those moments. And yet, in their recent battle, Nex displayed control, ignored his anger. More control then him? Siegfried refused to believe it. He was strong, not weak like Nex proclaimed so callously. And next time he'd show Nex that turning away and refusing to acknowledge him as an opponent was a mistake. Maybe then, maybe then he'd see him as something more than just a child who couldn't make his own choices. Siegfried: '''Yeah... I'll prove it to him and to myself that what I am doing is my own decisions. I won't let anyone tell me anything different i'm not the same kid I was before and I intend to prove it. '''Komyo: (to herself) What is he even talking about? (approaches carefully, and quietly) ...um, excuse me, are you okay? You've just been staring...for quite awhile now... Unaware of that man's military agenda, Komyo calls out. Siegfried still being deeply lost in his own thoughts. Siegfried: (Jumps slightly, hearing her voice) ...I'm perfectly fine... (Glaring coldly) Anyway what do you want? Komyo: (Flinches slightly as she feels the cold stare) I just, noticed you were out of it. You're the NOS Brigadier aren't you? I...noticed you were fighting with that man whose called Nex. Whatever he was thinking about left him with a hardened and sold resolve. Siegfried: So what if I was...? Isn't that the job of the NOS to fight with villains such him? Or... while I was gone did that job fall into the hands of someone else? Komyo: (Shakes her head and frowns) Well...no, both LSZ and NOS are after him, I don't really think he's a villain for some reason, just, maybe...(stops herself as she was getting off track) I'm sorry, I just wondered if you were alright after facing him...you were really upset. Siegfried: ...Tch... Why do you care how I feel? Its not like we're good old friends now is it, yet you felt the need to ask how I was feeling. My "feelings" as you put it don't concern someone like you at all. Komyo gains a somber frown hearing his reply. She was only trying to be kind, but this man would have nothing to do with it. Komyo: (Frown deepens as she looks at him) Why is everyone in the NOS so cold? (Sighs) why're you here then, in the upper levels? Siegfried shrugged at being called cold. He had been called much worse, but it was exactly how he felt towards everyone. Siegfried: As I said before... My business is my own I don't think i'm required to explain anything to a civilian such as you. Komyo: 'But I'm not a civilian. I'm asking you as a member of Liberation Sector Zero. (''Trying to explain calmly as she looks around trying to shelve the intimidation she felt) I'd rather not fight...I don't think its necessary. I don't have anything against you. '''Siegfried: The LSZ...? Ha! Don't make me laugh... even if you announce that you're with them that won't do anything, but make you an enemy. And as you saw earlier I have no qualms about this ending into a fight. Something about fighting this man just felt wrong, she lacked any kind of drive to do so. Komyo: (Reluctant stare, with a shaky tone and resolve) But...I don't want to fight...I'm sorry for taking up your time then. I should be returning to my partner... Siegfried: (Lowers a hand to the hilt of his sword staring coldly as he moves ahead) Well i'm sorry, but I can't just let you leave here you are after all wanted by the NOS. Komyo: 'I'm wanted--? (''pauses in surprise as she takes a step back) I didn't do anything though, I'm just helping the LSZ because I was asked to stay with them by someone important to me. '''Siegfried: Not my choice in the matter. (pauses before shrugging unsheathing the blade from it's sheath) We both know orders are orders, and nothing you can say is going to stop me from carrying out my orders. Komyo: (Looks at him and moves her hand slowly to the hilt of a sheathed thin blade) Then who gave you those orders? I...demand to know who. In that tone, lacking any kind of assertiveness, she probably shouldn't be demanding anything. She didn't want to fight, clearly. However, based on the answer from Siegfried she might be able to get a clue to the reason for this. Of course, that's if he answered. Something told her he wouldn't. Siegfried: (Frowns at the sudden change in her towards him, his eye catches her hands move towards her weapon) You...demand to know...? I don't have to tell you a damn thing you LSZ scum... Komyo: (Noticing his harsh tone, she flinches a bit before hardening her stare, rather tries to) What do you have against LSZ? The way you talk...(frowns as she looks at him) its like you hate them. Don't...don't you want the war to end too? Siegfried: 'Do I hate them...? (''Staring intently towards her his eyes showing only anger) I don't hate the LSZ... My emotions towards them have surpassed and transcended hatred, but now the only thing that is left is apathy towards them. '''Komyo: (As her eyes close a bit in sorrow, she lets off a quiet sigh hearing his words) Apathy...so you're not like the White demon, who has destructive intent to us. ...I wish you could at least say why you hate us, but I don't think you will. Siegfried: '(''For a brief moment his eyes lose the edge of anger, as he thinks back onto what Nex said to him) I didn't come here to chat with you...i'm here to apprehend you... '''Komyo: (takes the hilt of her sword and removes the orange and golden blade from its sheathe as she gives an uneasy stare to him.) ... (takes the hilt to her side, and points the intricate, thin and long blade toward him as she moves to a slight stance) Then I guess I have to defend myself...as much as I don't want to fight. Siegfried: (shifts his body adopting a two-handed position grasping the hilt of his sword with both hands pointing the blade towards her) Prepare yourself! Still in reluctance to the very idea of fighting Komyo takes a breath in as she looks at her weapon. Komyo: Here goes nothing then...Aura... She makes a quick dash to the side as she radiates a small warm aura through the blade, raising the weapon which glimmers, she swings in a diagonal slash toward him. Despite her reluctance to fight him she was very quick Siegfried moves to quickly parry the attack. Catching the blade before using his own weight to push the blade out of the way, as he returns the strike with a vertical slash. Tumbling back from the hit connecting, she collides into the surface of one of the metal storage crates with a small gasp. On her back, Komyo regains her senses, rolls to the side and picks herself up with a short jump. With her foe as strong as he was, she knew her only shot was to evade and strike when opportunity presented itself. Watching her as she recovered, with careful and practiced eyes he watched her movements studying the way she fought. Knowing full well she had the advantage in terms of speed and him in power, Siegfried adopted a defensive form letting her come to him, using the brief amount of time he focused azure energy into the sword for the next strike. Komyo runs in once more, sliding around, hoping over him trying to find a weak point as she swings aura each time, but it was hard to say the least. Milliseconds passing as her incoming blows deflected every time, Komyo lands behind him and turns, in hopes of landing this next hit, she focuses the radiant energy before she tries to strike in a focused upward slash—a beautiful light gold translucent trail following it. Siegfried wanted to laugh at this attack, but after his defeat to Reiga he learned to never underestimate an attack of such measure. While he could easily tell she was desperate for a hit, Siegfried turns sidestepping the sloppy yet powerful strike, before unleashing his own in a horizontal backhand slash releasing the energy stored into the blade that erupted into a fiery blue blaze. Komyo: (To herself) Azure energy?! She kept her attention on him and she quickly brings her sword over her in effort to take the brutal force. In a second long pause with Siegfried's blade, imbued in cobalt fires, smashing up against her own, she feels the sheer power forcing her back. Komyo is tossed backwards as in a screech, her blade gives. She gives a groan as she bounces across the ground, Aura sliding away as its owner comes to a dead halt on the ground. Komyo giving a small grunt, as she stayed quiet on the hard concrete ground. Something in the back of her mind, resonated for some reason as she thought about the fight. Komyo: '(''To herself) I...shouldn't be fighting this man...I don't want to...his sword...and he has azure... Placing the flat edge of Ettard against his shoulder, he stepped forward, and moves closer towards her.Lifting the blade from his shoulder as he comes to a stop pointing the tip of the blade towards the girl. 'Siegfried: '(Smiles letting out a sudden laugh) Is that really the best you could do...? Ha! You really are weak do they really let weaklings like you join the LSZ? If that's the case then the LSZ has some serious problems on its hands... I can see why you didn't want to fight me before... You're too weak to do a damn thing you LSZ scum... Luckily for you I have orders not to kill you, but if I had the choice i'd kill you here and now. Komyo looks up at him, listening to the words which came like a hail of cruelty. She frowns, remaining quiet staring at the end of his weapon with sad eyes. She then looks toward the building behind them noticing in the glass a darkness reflect and glint off of it. Sieg taking no note to it yet. Siegfried says nothing, the words he said were all the truth he hated weaklings he himself hated being weak. But for a moment his arrogant nature is pierced by the look of sadness, once of which he felt when he was younger. But despite his conflicting emotions she was with the LSZ and he still had a grudge against them. '''Siegfried: What not gonna say anything...? What happened to that whole talking thing you had? Or is it that you finally accepted the fact that you're weak, and trying to demand something from me won't go your way? Komyo: Why do you keep pointing that out? (She frowns deeply, before she yells out to him) I don't care about that, I was just trying to talk...I didn't even want to fight! The glass behind them in the building smashes apart in a sudden black burst. A shadow springs out past them, knocking the two away, Komyo giving a startled gasp. The seithr infested shadow, is shown to be a man. One who had glimmering veins in a part of his body, looking back at them only for a moment, Komyo's eyes widen the moment she sets eyes on it, feeling an evil energy from him. ???: Like hell you're getting away--! Another voice booms forth, turning the head of the man, and before any of them could even figure out what was happening, a bolt of white darkness came screaming out of the hole towards the that man. He dodges the bolt and stands on the support of a building. Siegfried: (To himself) W-what the hell is going...? (He blinks unsure of the current situation) That bolt was it azure energy...or is it something else...? Komyo: '(''Regaining herself looks at the man.) Ow... Who...? are you the one attacking in the city? '''???: (doesn't answer her at first as he was more concerned on other things looking over) A man wearing a long blue coat covering the majority of his body rushes out, still surrounded in that white sparking dark energy. Completely unconcerned with the two he walks right by them. Sylar: '(''looking up and yelling to the mysterious man) ...Hey! '''Komyo: (To herself) ...are they just...ignoring us? Siegfried lifts himself from the ground. Siegfried: (Turning his attention towards man cloaked in white energy, yelling when he paid no attention to him) Hey what the hell do you two think you're doing?! (To himself) This power... its almost exactly like the kind of power Nex uses... ???: (Jumps away from the support and begins to leave the area vanishing into the shadow again) Sylar: ...god dammit. (Runs after it) Komyo: Hey...! (picking herself off the ground she jumps at him) Would you wait for two-- Sylar: Whoa! What th--! (taken by surprise he flails out before he falls to the ground with an annoyed grunt, Komyo toppling onto him as well) ... Komyo: (Imediately gets off) S-sorry...but you-- Sylar: '(''Gets up off the floor with a huff) Really? (Looks back at them brushing off the blue long coat) What the hell is wrong with you people? (Gestures widely with a roll of his pitch black eyes, save two white irises) '''Siegfried: ...? (Annoyed slightly he raises his sword pointing it at him) I could ask you the same thing... Who the are hell are you? And what the hell was that bolt of energy just now? Sylar: ... (Looks over at Siegfired, looking over his uniform, realizing he was with the government, and replies in a surly tone) Could ask you the same thing blue blaze boy. Does it really matter what it was? (turns around fully) Names Sylar, known as the White Demon. Komyo: '(''surprised she thinks to herself) White Demon?! Oh I need to get out of here before it gets any worse... '''Sylar: ...anyway...now that you've both screwed over my chance at getting that guy, and if you have nothing more to say... Komyo: Who was that guy you just attacked...mr-- Sylar: (frowns as he closes his eyes and stops her) ...Don't...ever call me by anything other then my name. I cant stand formality... makes me sick. Siegfried: The White Demon...and yes it does matter i'm with the NOS and you think its perfectly fine to destroy a building? (Glances at back towards the rubble) Do you think I can just let that go? Sylar: (Gives him a blank stare leaning in) ...oh screw you. I didn't cause that. (stops and looks up as he pauses to think about it) ...least...not all the way (rubs his neck) ...it wasn't ALL my fault. (Shakes his head and rolls his eyes) Oh why the hell do I care anyway, its owned by the government. Siegfried: (Glares at him with annoyance) ...Wait you hate the NOS? Then again its none of my damned business what you hate... Still I can't just let that slide you idiot. Sylar: Idiot? (smiles slightly) Calm down Blue Blaze Boy. Get so excited all of a sudden. (returns to indifference and then turns away) And I don't have interest in fighting you, I leave the NOS to Nex unless they mess with me purposefully. Komyo quietly makes her way away from the two arguing men as she makes way hoping to find Serza. Sylar: Had I known that I'd of found that guy...I wouldn't of split off from Nex so soon. Siegfried: Wait... you know Nex? (Seeing Sylar's wry smirk, he scowls) --And would you stop calling me that dammit! (His annoyance more apparent as he lowers his sword) Anyway... What guy are you talking about? Sylar: ...Yes I know Nex. But I don't exactly feel like talking to a lackey of the government... (starts to walk away after shrugging him off) Sides that guy is mine to deal with...you'd lose against him in a heartbeat. Siegfried: ...H-hey you bastard who're you to go and say something like that anyway dammit?! Sylar: '(''Keeps walking, completely unfazed by Siegfried's aggression) Nothing personal Blue Blaze Boy, but he's far from human, you'd lose. Now leave me be, go do...whatever it was you were doing... 'Siegfried: '''Whatever I was...? What do yo-... Turning his attention towards where Komyo was or rather was, he cursed underneath his breath having lost sight of his target. Unsure of what to do next, Siegfried decided it would be best to follow Sylar as he seemed to know a great deal about Nex. Quickly sheathing his sword he sprinted off after Sylar. ---- '"Kagusutchi, December 24th 9:21 am " "Upper levels, within an abandoned facility" Nex and Myri finally come to the building Nex was talking of, entering the old and abandoned research sector, the place had a cold air around it. Nex rummages through, looking for something, nothing but annoyed growls coming from him. The floors were falling apart, but the dim blue and silver tint made it appear as though once it sported a look as embelished as the city itself. Nex: (Comes back over to Myri and passes her with a huff) Its nothing but a damn ruin...there's not a thing alive in here. Myri: (Looks at him and sighs as she watches him pace through the place) What is it anyway? What are you even looking for? Nex: A building that was looked after by governments, a research sector...I was hoping to find something pertaining to the AIP but it doesn't look like there's much left here worth lookin at. Myri: '(''Stops and tilts her head) AIP...? ...Oh...I think I know one of those... '''Nex: (Stops and looks at her with a firm stare) Azure Interface Primefields...artificial beings created in the third war of armagus, The NOS made em...they're beyond human and there were only a handful out of hundreds of failures designed. (gestures as he tosses shelves out with the papers, continuing to search) What they're really for, how many, who they are, how they came to be, who in specific made them, and what happened to them after the war...(Looks back at her with a slight sarcastic grin and a roll of his eyes) no one knows. Myri: So...basically we don't know anything...(Stops and thinks about what he said, moving to his side) but what do you mean no one knows...? Nex: '''Well...save the government jackasses, yeah, no one knows. But, those things opened the door to a lot of other problems. It felt awfully cold in the room as she takes a breath to exhale a puff of air. Of course Nex didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest. '''Myri: (Shivers) Its c-cold though...I wonder why... Nex: Hell if I know... The sound of pitter-pattering on the metal floor, draws the attention of the two. ???: (Calls out as she waves, a white squirrel tail bobbing behind her) Is that you Myri? I haven't seen you in days! Myri recognized the voice, and she gains a smile turning her head to see her friend Yumiko white squirrel tail and all. Nex on the other hand, becomes defensive almost immediately, recognizing the symbol of the NOS. Myri: Yumiko! (Goes over to her excitingly) Nex: (Glowers with a gruff sigh) Oh look, another member of Sequence...great. Yumiko: (Grins happily as she hugs her) "Where on earth have you been? Lazarith has been worried sick...(Spots Nex past Myri's shoulder, letting go of her with widened eyes of surprise) oh my god..." Nex: (Looks right at her with an unmoved stare) What. Yumiko: (Her smile vanishes as she looks at him with curious eyes) ...You're um...Nex. Aren't you? Nex: .(Rolls his eyes) ..Yeah. I am. Sorry were you expecting someone else? (Notices the slight scowl on her face) cause the look on your face kinda speaks a thousand words. Myri: (Steps in between them hastily with a nervous laugh) Um...its a long story, but Nex is helping me find out more about my family. Nex: Whoa what? (Looks at her with a raised brow, bothered by the statement) I never once said I was help- Yumiko: ''(Again surprised, looks at Myri)'' More about your family...? (rubs her small fuzzy ears) Myri what do you mean by that? I met your parents... Myri: (raises her gaze to look at her with a certain sadness) ...I know that but...he says (looks at Nex as the man frowns, before returning focus to Yumiko) he says that its not true. Yumiko: 'Not... true...? (''puzzled expression) '''Myri: I can't explain it... (Shakes her head) But, I do feel like...that I'm missing something. Something wasn't right with my life. Do you understand that feeling? The Squirrel beastkin's expression changes after hearing that. She couldn't deny her friend's words, even with her life, something felt "off" Yumiko: (Small sigh) I can see your point...I just don't want you to get into trouble and...well hanging out with him (looks back at Nex) that's ALOT of trouble. Myri: I'm sure if I spoke to Lazarith he'd be okay with it... Yumiko: 'If you say so...he hasn't been that happy lately. (''Frowns as her eyes go to the side a bit) Nex sighs as he walks past the two, looking for something of interest, anything was better than listening to this. They weren't going to really listen to him anyway when they were rambling to each other. '''Myri: (Offscreen) '''...Why? '''Yumiko: (Offscreen) The war...and the fact you're missing. Its put him in a lot of distress. ...there's a lot of reasons Myri... Nex lays eyes on a blue oval mechanism, a huge source of the cold. Nex's eyes narrow as he leers, that wave of cold...hidden inside, sleeping, something evil, something that didn't belong here, he could already see it in his mind. Like a flash, he recalls the body of that thing he saw with Sylar and the others, and his face contorts into a grimacing scowl. Nex: (To himself) Is this...one of those... Myri: (Offscreen) Oh...wait, Yumiko why're you here? Were you deployed to? Yumiko: (Offscreen) Not officially, I'm here looking for something at the higher ups request... But really I just came to find you, I was concerned. I'm really surprised to see you with Nex though... Myri: (Suddenly right behind Nex as she peers over his shoulder) Hey, what'd you find? Nex: '(''Slightly surprised he looks back before rolling his eyes, and returning his gaze to the blue container) Something I should destroy before someone wakes it up... (Slowly draws his blade from the belt) Nex's actions, cut the atmosphere to weigh it down with sudden tension. Yumiko sees the container he pointed the blade at and her eyes become serious. '''Yumiko: (yelling out with a hand extended as she rushes over) Don't! Nex: (Growls lowly) I've seen these containers before. Myri: '''(looks at it surprised) What? '''Nex: '''When I was younger, I went down to a liberation sector with Siegfried while Imyo was away. The place was a ruin, I went there all the time...but I didn't notice there was a chamber like this there. Our azure energy, woke the bastard being up and allowed it to break out of the cryogenic chamber and consume the seithr in the air. It attacked us, darker then black that lost all humanity, its damned mind only set to destroy. A stunned Myri and Yumiko look at it and then at Nex who still pointed his sword right at it with hatred deep in his eyes. '''Myri: ...You mean...that thing...we saw when we were with Sylar...(Eyes widen as she looks at it) do they come from these pods? Nex: (Scowls strongly and readies himself, radiating a deep azure darkness around himself) No. And it doesn't matter, I'm gonna send it back to where it belongs! Yumiko: (Comes to normal and quickly inserts herself between him and the pod) But you can't just kill whatever is in there, that's heartless! Seeing that he wasn't going to back down, she rushes in front of it. Nex: (keeps Necros drawn and moves forward, growling) What the—Get out of the damn way you idiot! Yumiko refuses to budge, looking around quickly, she slides over in haste to the control panel and inputs the code given by a higher up to release it. Nex: '(''Eyes widen) Dammit what're you doing, don't wake it up! The container makes a groan as it pops open, Nex prepped himself for whatever would come out. As a body tumbles out, All three of them look at it, Nex's expression swiftly changes when he notices its human. A girl with violet hair and an intricate sword next to her falls from the container and Nex makes a puzzled expression. '''Nex: H-huh? That's not...what I was expecting... Yumiko: (Looks at her) W-who is this...? The three hear something from the back vicinities of the room, and from the darkness comes a group of what appeared to be girls wearing combat armor, utilizing weapons of energy, swords, spears, guns, anything. All that could really be seen at the time were glimmering eyes from the shadow around them. Nex: Shit. (Turns around and throws his sword out to his side, glaring at them) Looks like there were some in here... Myri: W-what's going on? ???: Target detected. Switching to combat mode. AIP Type 4, Alpha. AIP Type 4, Beta. Alpha and Beta: '''Combat mode ready, targets identified. Beastkin identified, two unknown priorities unidentifiable, no data in bank. Suggested actions, subdue and apprehend. '''Myri: '''W-what's going on? What are those? '''Nex: (Radiates darkness around himself and moves into a stance) Azure Interface Primefields. (Narrows eyes) And I'll destroy them... ---- "Unknown area, December 24th 10:10 am " "Outside the NOS HQ" Lukain walks out and waits quietly outside. He looks around, despite it being day, it was dark as night. The Marshal, didn't mind it however, as he steadily makes way to a particular spot in a dead looking patch of land. Lukain: (Looks up to the shadows above him) ...Gallus, Teal Devil. Come forth, I have a mission for you. Gallus: (A blast of air kicks through the area as he lands in front of him without warning, towering tall with imposing wings spread) You rang...? Lukain gazes at the man before him baring torn wings of a demon the darkest black. His teal hair was the only light tint of his complexion. Lukain: ''(Walks forward)'' '''So far the attempts to stop Nex have been fruitless. Granted... I've asked Akuhei to focus on other matters, I can't imagine you'd want to skip out on an opportunity. All things noted. '''Gallus: Well good to know I've got the backing of the top brass in something I had already planned to do. Wonder that that bastard could be doing that more important than gutting the famous Beast of Sin. Lukain: He did have him apparently, and then an observer intervened from what I've heard. Catching him is important yes, but all things in due time, as they say. Akuhei has his own matters to focus on regardless. Gallus was far from human, for reasons that'd remain unknown to all but a few. Lukain: (Walking forward looking at the area, he soon looks back at him, gesturing in offer) However you're welcome to try. Gallus: Yes I've been looking to get a hold of him for along while, and I hear he has a little lapdog following him around. I'd like to be able to give her some harsh training. Lukain: '''That is a girl named Myri Kukiyona...someone who contains a very powerful source inside of her. She's known as the Divine Vessel...and was watched over by our very own "Angel of Salvation". Gallus scowled at the name, he knew who the Angel of Salvation was, but never exactly cared for him. '''Lukain: Very soon I imagine he'll join events in his own ways. (glances at Gallus with expecting eyes, before returning focus to the outward area) Azure 0 and the girl are the primary targets, other then that, I care not what you do to others. Gallus: 'With absolute pleasure (''lifts off the ground, hovering for a moment) '''Lukain: (Raising his head to look up and watch him go, he soon notices footsteps approaching him) ???: Marshal? Who were you talking to? A voice turns Lukain's attention. A man donned in white and black garments with a special cross like symbol embroidered through it stood there looking toward him. He too, sported wings, feathery, and ones of what appeared to be translucent light energy, but it was all made of seithr in truth. His semi long white hair contrast to the darkness as he maintained something of a regal appearance. Lukain: (Turns his head) Ah, hello Minister Lazarith. Was simply just a soldier of our fine militia. (Walks past him quietly before continuing to speak in a reassuring manor to Lazarith) I'm sure you're concerned for her, and rest assured we're doing all in our power to get her back. (Leaves him to return to the building) Lazarith looks over at the sky looking for the person he'd spoken to. 'Lazarith: '...I see, I trust your efforts Marshal. (Looks to the sky with his radiant eyes, as he thinks to himself) I hope you're okay Myri...soon enough I'll be there. ---- "Soul Devotion" :The road ahead is one of dark desire :Destruction and sin you've tread :Repeating Spiral of emotion, when does darkness release your soul :You've been damned, how do you still survive :The pressure continues to rise, its too late, there is no way around it :you have seen it all once too many times :in the end will you give up the fight, despair inescapable :Losing hope, you live in the world of their lies and you can't wake up :Where does your darkness and light intertwine in the blue light :Are you dead inside :Where is the light of your deepest devotion :I pray that forgiveness in the blue light of your soul somehow survives :You struggle in despair, nightmare of lies, you must help them realize :Its a rule, what you live by and die for :Its wild a taste of freedom you can't deny :even if you know the price for power was certain :Was your damnation justified :There is so much you have to live for :never change who you are :there is no one that can hold you :your blue light untouchable :Edge of your truth and their lies :you must remember :You don't want to know what you are :Don't run yourself into hatred :Around you is the answer to success :Where does their devotion lye :How does their hope survive :You can't walk away from destiny :You will never give in :Where does your darkness and light intertwine in your blue light :Hope keeps your soul true :They are the light of your deepest devotion :I pray that forgiveness in that blue light is still alive ---- Category:Control Sequence Transcript Category:ZeroXEbony Category:TheKeyofTwilight Category:Tails6000